


A su lado

by Ulquii



Series: Semana James y Keith [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, And I didn't have the time, And I exploded, And a Balmerian Hunk, And the alteans ar happy and alive, As well as an Altean Lance, But I couldn't take all of it, But then the idea came to my head, Day 8: AU, Falling In Love, Galra Keith (Voltron), I didn't even plan to write so much, It was an extra day, Jaith Week, Katie Holt is mentioned, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Pining James Griffin (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Sad face :c, The AU where everything went well, The Pining Idiots (TM), This AU has so much potential, Where the galra aren't bloodthirsty, Written for James and Keith week, jaith - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21969208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulquii/pseuds/Ulquii
Summary: James tuvo que tragar otra vez, y se giró a un mesero para pedir agua cuando el amargo sabor de la bebida no se fue, así como el revoloteo en su estómago que esa sonrisa causó.James obviamente culparía a la bebida alienígena.
Relationships: James Griffin/Keith (Voltron)
Series: Semana James y Keith [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573501
Kudos: 2





	A su lado

Las reuniones de la Alianza siempre eran emocionantes de asistir. En especial cuando había nuevas razas alienígenas presentadas como posibles y futuros aliados.

Y no era como si fuesen completamente nuevas, pero James esta simplemente impresionado que fuese capaz de participar en ese tipo de acuerdos, de saber más sobre civilizaciones extraterrestres que ni siquiera sabía que estaría honrado de conocer. Sí, esas cosas maravillosas habían estado pasando por años, pero él siempre se sentía impresionado por ellas.

Todo empezó a pasar cuando Kerberos fue más allá de lo que debía después de una supuesta falla un año antes, cuando el Comandante Takashi Shirogane regresó, un año después del pensado error de piloto, en una nave espacial que no pertenecía a la raza humana en compañía de otras personas que se veían como ellos pero que no eran humanos en absoluto.

Desde entonces, muchas cosas comenzaron a cambiar en la Tierra. Todo fue de explorar el universo a aprender del mismo universo por los mismos alienígenas. No era lo mismo que explorar el universo y que un alteano te diga sobre él, de todos modos, pero saber más sobre su cultura, sobre cómo había diferentes tipos de vida en otros planetas, era demasiado único.

Se encontró a sí mismo siendo promovido un año después, más o menos, ansioso de explorar las profundidades de su propio sistema solar por sí mismo por lo menos una vez, de aprender más de la tecnología extraterrestre y cómo era usada para mejorar la propia, de poder asistir a ese tipo de reuniones para aprender todo lo que le era posible de razas que ni siquiera sabía que existían.

—Tu asombro se está mostrando, Oficial Griffin.

Cerró la boca, sintiéndola seca después de estar abierta por quién sabe cuánto tiempo. Quizás desde que entraron dentro del cuartel general y todo tipo de aliens en todos los tamaños, colores y formas estaban existiendo en la gran habitación.

Ellos realmente existían.

—Lo siento, Capitán—murmuró mirando abajo, intentando en vano de esconder la enorme sonrisa que curveaba su boca y estaba torcida en el esfuerzo de regresarla a una expresión profesional y seria.

—Está bien—Shiro dijo palmeando su hombro con prótesis, un tono de saber lo que pasaba por su cabeza en el tono de su voz—. No necesitas esconderlo. Cada una de las formas de vida se alegran cuando hay alguien ansioso de conocer su cultura. Sólo no te pongas extraño, como el año pasado.

James resopló, no sorprendido cuando eso volvió a ser mencionado, pero la pena siempre se sentía lo suficientemente grande para desear que cualquier planeta en el que estuviese en ese momento lo tragara entero.

—No necesita mencionar eso—se quejó, Shiro riéndose junto a él—. Debería de dejar de pasar tiempo con el Comandante Holt, señor.

—Matt es mi amigo, así que creo que no—Shiro dijo, esta vez James mirándolo mientras su superior analizaba la habitación con una sonrisa sencilla—. Pero gracias por su preocupación.

James sonrió, ni siquiera intentando contenerlo, mientras veía una vez más la habitación, la ansiedad y emoción burbujeando su interior.

—Quédate cerca, ¿entendido?—Shiro mencionó mirándole de soslayo—. Quiero que conozcas a alguien más tarde.

—Sí, señor—James contestó con un asentimiento, ganándose una amplia sonrisa de su superior antes de ir a saludar a un conocido.

Y James se quedó ahí, sorprendido de la orgullosa sonrisa que sólo había visto un par de veces antes, pero nunca así de clara y grande. Probablemente iba a presentarle alguien realmente asombroso si Shiro se veía así de feliz y orgulloso.

Se permitió alejarse un poco por un rato, bebiendo de su bebida que era cercanamente dulce al jugo de naranja, pero dejando un extraño cosquilleo en su boca, y comenzó a saludar a varias personas que conocía de reuniones previas, conversando y sonriendo de la manera más profesional que podía con toda la emoción tamborileando en sus venas. Terminó su bebida y fue a conseguir otra, demasiado encariñado con el extraño cosquilleo y el color azul, pero se quedó congelado, su mano a medio camino hacia una bandeja de bebidas un mesero tenía y viendo fijamente en shock mientras un nuevo grupo entraba al cuartel general, sus grandes figuras y piel púrpura haciendo a James mirar más de lo que debería.

Aquel en el frente caminaba con gracia y determinación, pequeñas marcas debajo de sus ojos brillando mientras sonreía y saludaba personas mientras pasaba. Su cabello blanco era bastante largo, y James no necesitó pensarlo demasiado para saber que era el Príncipe Lotor, de los Galra.

Era mitad Alteano, su madre siendo una alquimista de Altea que se enamoró de Zarkon, rey de Daibazaal. Príncipe Lotor estaba muy orgulloso de sí mismo al ser mestizo, siendo que no ocultaba sus marcas alteanas como algunos mestizos ocultaban al principio sus atributos de otras razas.

James desvió la mirada, sabiendo que no debería estar mirando tan fijamente, y se tomó un momento para ver a las otras personas que estaban con él, identificándolos como sus generales, tres de ellas mestizas como él, y dos de ellos completamente Galra. James observó por más tiempo al séptimo acompañante, más bajo que el resto, pero su piel era violácea también, viéndose más pálida que la del resto, pero igual como parte de ellos. No lo había visto antes, ni en otra reunión de la Alianza o en entrevistas en televisión, como a los otros cinco generales. Y estaba extrañamente atraído a la única línea de púrpura oscuro en su piel, cruzando su mejilla derecha como si fuese más una cicatriz que una marca Galra.

El nuevo Galra miraba en todas direcciones, tal como James recuerda él hizo en su primera reunión de la Alianza, demasiado asombrado con todas las cosas nuevas en su vida que no le importaba que todos parecían divertidos por ello. Y Shiro tenía razón: Cada uno de ellos estaba contento de ver a alguien tan ansioso de hablar sobre sus planetas y vidas, James siendo el único que atrapó tanta atención en esa primera reunión. Pero ese Galra en realidad escondía su emoción bastante bien, sus brillantes ojos índigo lo único que mostraba qué tan sorprendido estaba al estar ahí.

James resopló, finalmente tomando una bebida, y se congeló de nuevo cuando esos enormes ojos lo atraparon observando, su cara violeta iluminándose en algo que James sintió en el fondo de su pecho pero que no podía reconocer en absoluto. El Galra dejó de caminar, su mirada analizando con mucha atención la cara de James, y él tragó nerviosamente, muy consciente de sí mismo, inclinando su bebida en su boca y tragándola toda sin siquiera interesarle el amargo sabor al final de su garganta.

Tosió, tapándose la boca, y lo rasposo se le aclaró un poco, haciéndole ver hacia el Galra de nuevo y encontrándolo sonriéndolo torcidamente, como si no hubiese querido sonreír en un inicio. James carraspeó su garganta, viendo un repentino colmillo en su breve sonrisa abierta, y miró sus grandes y peludas orejas sobre su cabeza alzarse sobre su cabello y torcerse hacia donde los otros generales Galra se habían ido, viendo en esa dirección y luego mirando a James de soslayo una última vez antes de seguir sus pasos.

Oh, tiene una cola, también, ondeándose de un lado al otro con cada paso en un movimiento más consciente que la larga trenza de cabello negro que caía en su espalda.

James tuvo que tragar otra vez, y se giró a un mesero para pedir agua cuando el amargo sabor de la bebida no se fue, así como el revoloteo en su estómago que esa sonrisa causó.

James obviamente culparía a la bebida alienígena.

—¡Oye, James!

Casi se atragantó con el agua que otra mesera le había llevado, y tuvo que sostener su cuello por la tensión y enderezarse para ver a Shiro sonriéndole con diversión.

—¿Qué?—dijo con una voz demasiado desgastada, y tuvo que toser más para volverla a la normalidad— ¿Sí, señor?

Shiro se rio y le dio una palmada en la espalda alta, haciéndolo tropezar un poco.

—Ven aquí, déjame presentarte—dijo tomándolo del hombro y jalándolo unos cuantos metros mientras trataba de liberarse del agarre.

—¿Q-qué está...? ¡No debería comportarse así, señor! —James soltó justo antes de ser empujado—¿Qué...? 

Se encontró a sí mismo mirando el pecho de una armadura negra, azul brillando de las líneas, y cuando retrocedió un paso, inclinó la cabeza para encarar a la persona frente a él, quedándose completamente quieto por el profundo ceño fruncido y los ojos amarillos fulminándolo.

—General Kolivan, éste es el Oficial Griffin—escuchó a Shiro presentarlo con tono divertido—. James, éste es el General Kolivan, fundador de la Espada de Marmora y uno de los generales de Lotor.

James no tuvo la fuerza, ni la valentía, de moverse bajo la mirada amarilla, pero consiguió asentir cortamente, oyendo a Shiro bufar junto a él.

—Es gracioso—el General Kolivan mencionó con seriedad, mirando a Shiro y dejando a James respirar—. ¿Es de quién nos has hablado?

—Sí—Shiro contestó dándole una palmada cariñosa a James en el hombro—. James es el oficial más joven en el cuartel general de la Tierra—anunció orgullosamente, una sonrisa escapándosele a James—. Algunos de sus compañeros de clase van a ser promovidos este año, pero James es el primero en ir tan lejos en tan poco tiempo.

Kolivan soltó un ruido que James identificó como reconocimiento, y se sintió más tranquilo bajo la mirada amarilla.

—Felicidades, Oficial—dijo con un asentimiento, y James suspiró con alivio.

—Gracias, señor.

—Kolivan, mira esto—una de las otras generales dijo llegando a su lado con un plato tan lleno de bocadillos que James se preguntó cómo consiguió para que ninguno se cayera—. Tienen todos los aperitivos que te gustan. Los junté para ti.

Kolivan miró hacia el plato, y James casi siente desmayarse al ver su boca curvarse un poco.

—Eso... Gracias, Krolia.

Ella sonrió ampliamente, dándole el plato, y luego miró a él y Shiro, sus ojos brillando hacia el último.

—Capitán Shiro—lo saludó con un asentimiento—. Qué bueno verle.

—El placer es mío, Krolia—Shiro dijo con otro asentimiento, dándole una mirada a James—. Éste es el Oficial Griffin. Él es mi responsabilidad esta tarde.

—Más o menos al revés—James murmuró y fue golpeado por el codo de Shiro en su costado—. Es un gusto conocerla, madame.

—Parece bastante maduro para ser tu responsabilidad, Capitán—Krolia mencionó cruzando sus brazos con una sonrisa divertida—. Debo estar de acuerdo con él, parece que lo asignaron a ti para cuidarte.

Shiro bufó y James trató de no sonreír.

—Sí, podría ser— Shiro resopló, sus mejillas sonrojándose ante el hecho antes de voltear a James—. No te rías, soy tu superior.

—Lo siento, señor—James dijo intentando morderse la sonrisa y entonces se encontró con los ojos indigos mirándolo fijamente. 

—¡Oh, Keith!

El Galra se exaltó, sus orejas inclinándose hacia el ruido de la voz de Shiro y sus ojos encontrándolo rápidamente.

—Shiro—le escuchó decir, sus labios abriéndose en una breve sonrisa antes de caminar a él con paso emocionado—Shiro...—repitió deteniéndose frente a él, su cola balanceándose felizmente.

—Hola, Keith—Shiro dijo con una sonrisa, demasiado honesta y cariñosa que James tuvo la necesidad de suspirar—, ¿cómo estás?

—Estoy... yo...—el llamado Keith titubeó, sus ojos yendo hacia James más de una vez antes de contestar—. Bien. Estoy bien.

—Eso es bueno—Shiro dijo, su ceño comenzando a fruncirse mientras le daba una mirada a James—. Oye, quiero presentarte a alguien.

Keith se giró hacia donde Shiro se dirigió, James congelándose en su lugar cuando ambos estuvieron cara a cara, teniendo que subir un poco su barbilla para verlo a los ojos.

—James, éste es Keith. Es el hijo de Krolia.

—Y el miembro más joven de Marmora—ella apuntó con una sonrisa orgullosa, James ni siquiera volteando a verla debido a lo azules que eran los ojos de Keith y lo suavemente púrpura que era su piel.

¿Cómo es que James nunca le había visto? ¿Y cómo es que fue capaz de dejar de mirarlo?

—Keith, éste es el Oficial James Griffin, él es parte de Garrison, como yo—Shiro explicó brevemente, Keith dándole una mirada fugaz y dejando a James libre de sus hermosos ojos—. Es el más joven en este rango en la Tierra.

—Eso es bastante impresionante—escuchó a Krolia decir, Kolivan asintiendo a eso.

—Bueno—Shiro se rió con tono altivo—, se volvió más fácil después de que lo hice yo.

James ni siquiera quiso quejarse del comentario, no si eso significaba dejar de ver los ojos de Keith. ¿Cómo es que eran tan diferentes al resto de los ojos Galra? El amarillo ni siquiera se veía fuera de lugar, y el azul oscuro era demasiado fascinante para empezar. 

—Hola—se arriesgó, su voz demasiado fuera de tono haciéndolo torcer el gesto—. L-lo siento, soy...

—James.

Sintió sus pulmones colapsar, justo antes de que su corazón titubeara en seguir latiendo. Esa voz iba a matarlo. 

—Sí—suspiró, intentando parpadear, pero no recordando cómo hacerlo—. Mucho gusto en conocerte... Keith.

Lo vio exaltarse, las puntas de su pelaje erizándose y sus orejas girándose y torciéndose en diferentes maneras. De repente notó el tono más oscuro coloreando sus mejillas. 

—Y-yo también—dijo lentamente, sus ojos abriéndose en shock—. Digo, yo igual. Mucho gusto en conocerte, también. Eso...

James bufó, casi quedándose sin aliento.

—Lo tengo—aseguró, sonriendo tímidamente—. No te preocupes.

Keith asintió, mordiéndose el labio inferior y mirando al suelo, su boca curveada en las orillas en una sonrisa que a James realmente le gustaba.

—Así que...—James intentó un minuto de silencio después, sin realmente saber de qué hablar, pero logró que Keith volteara a verlo—Tu nombre no es tan... Galra—dijo tontamente, golpeándose a sí mismo mentalmente. Era tan estúpido.

—Oh, sí—Keith contestó, la punta de su trenza entre sus nerviosos dedos. Wow, tiene garras—. Mi madre quería llamarme Yorak, en realidad.

James trató de no hacer un gesto, pero Keith notó sus labios torciéndose.

—Sí, igual—confesó, una de sus manos retirando un poco del cabello que le caía en la cara—. Pero a mi padre no le gustó, así que sugirió Keith.

James asintió, frunciendo el ceño.

—Pero ése es...

—¿Un nombre humano? —Keith dudó sonriéndole por un segundo antes de que sus ojos volvieran al suelo—Sí, mi padre era un humano.

Las cejas de James se alzaron, finalmente conectando los puntos de que tan hermoso y fuera de este mundo Keith era sin pasar el raro tipo de alien raro. Y notó el "era" en su oración, pero sabía que ese tipo de conversación no era bueno para una primera reunión.

—Increíble. Pero—James dijo elocuentemente, sacudiendo su cabeza—tú eres... ¿cuántos años tienes? Te ves como de mi edad.

—Bueno, creo que lo soy—Keith respondió encogiéndose en hombros—. Tengo 19, y sí, sé que la Tierra es relativamente nueva en estar en contacto con nuevas formas de vida en el espacio. Pero mi padre en realidad conoció a mi madre cuando ella se estrelló en el desierto hace dos décadas. Y nadie supo de ello, especialmente porque mi padre la escondió para protegerla.

James se quedó boquiabierto, demasiado impresionado para contestar. 

—Eso...—logró decir, obteniendo una risa risueña de Keith.

Por dios, es tan lindo. 

—Mamá ama contarme la historia una y otra vez—dijo un tanto apenado, pero sin detenerse—. Estuvo encantada de cómo él quería protegerla tanto cuando él era una cabeza más bajo que ella.

—Quizás fue encantado por ella—James se encontró diciendo, sus ojos atrapando los de Keith un poco más arriba que los de él.

—Quizás—él murmuró, sus dedos dejando ir su trenza.

Se quedaron en silencio, sólo mirándose a los ojos, y James casi sintió que quería quedarse a su lado por siempre. 

E incluso cuando la noche acabó y ambos se fueron por su lado, James no pudo olvidarse de esa sonrisa. 

~

—¿Sabes? Tú... 

— ¿Sí?

—Tus ojos son hermosos.

James sintió el suelo derrumbarse bajo sus pies ante la pequeña sonrisa.

Ya se habían encontrado varias veces. Todas ellas en reuniones oficiales de la Alianza, pero esta era la primera vez que se veían en algo un tanto menos oficial. Shiro lo había invitado, diciendo que era una oportunidad de conocer más gente que debía conocer, y mencionando con una sonrisa que Keith también asistiría. Era algo como una fiesta, pero de todos modos se encontró a sí mismo vestido con su uniforme mientras la mayoría de las personas en la reunión estaban usado ropa casual.

Afortunadamente, Keith también traía su uniforme.

—Me gustan los tuyos—Keith dijo sonriendo apenado.

—Gracias—dijo casi sin aliento—. ¿Quisieras... uh...?

James nunca fue el tipo de persona que sabe cómo coquetear, sólo logrando hacer halagos y comentarios sarcásticos para hacer a la otra persona reír. E incluso cuando él mismo tenía su conjunto de fans que siempre lo elogiaban o coqueteaban con él, nunca se sintió tan halagado como se sintió cuando Keith lo hacía de manera tan peculiar.

—¿Sí?

James tragó.

—¿Quisieras ir a caminar?

Bueno, eso no era lo que James quería. Para nada. Pero el corto y emocionado asentimiento de Keith, sus ojos brillando ante la invitación, lo hizo seguir con ello.

—Claro.

Salieron del edificio, y James repentinamente recordó que estaban en un planeta donde no podían caminar libremente, gran parte de su superficie siendo sólo un gas violáceo y el resto los edificios que los habitantes habían hecho.

—Yo...—comenzó mirando la luz naranja que el planeta tenía de núcleo, brillando a través de todo el violeta—Creo que no lo pensé detenidamente.

Keith rió por lo bajo, removiéndose un poco y acercándose un poco a James.

—Sí, yo tampoco.

James bufó, tratando de no estar nervioso ante la cercanía.

No estaba funcionando.

—¿Alguna vez has estado en Daibazaal?

La pregunta vino de la nada, pero James lo agradeció.

—Oh, no realmente—contestó encogiéndose en hombros y suspirando—. Quiero decir, lo he visto cuando paso por ahí, pero nunca he estado ahí.

—¿Quisieras estarlo?

La cabeza de James salió disparada hacia arriba, una mueca escapándosele ante el dolor de cuello, y Keith se vio preocupado por el pequeño crujido.

—¿E-estás b-?

—Me encantaría—contestó antes de que Keith alcanzara su cuello, congelándose ante su tono demasiado agudo. James tosió y aclaró su garganta, ahora súper apenado—. Me gustaría... ir.

La boca de Keith tembló y finalmente se curveó.

—Cuando quiera que estés libre—dijo bajando la vista, sus dedos jugando con la punta de su trenza—. Digo, si tú quieres, yo podría, tú sabes, darte la bienvenida o, no lo sé. Sólo si tú quieres.

James asintió, encariñado con el titubeo.

—Me gustaría eso, también.

La sonrisa de Keith es una de las mejores cosas que James nunca había visto.

* * *

En realidad, él fue a Daibazaal un mes después, pero no con el fin que él y Keith pensaron.

— ¿Él qué? —preguntó en el teléfono, su sangre bombeando en sus oídos y corazón, el miedo haciendo sus dedos y voz temblar— ¡¿Por qué hizo eso?!

Kolivan suspiró, y James casi podía verlo apretándose el puente de la nariz.

—Pensó que sería una buena oportunidad—explicó brevemente—. Y lo fue, pero se volvió arriesgado.

James casi voló a través de todo el universo en su propio jet para llegar a Daibazaal. Afortunadamente Shiro también iba, así que ambos fueron juntos en una nave express vía teludav.

—Él está bien—Shiro le había dicho cuando James no podía quedarse quieto durante el viaje—. Keith estará bien.

Pero James podía escuchar el tono de preocupación en su voz, el pequeño temblor que tenía cada que algo así le pasaba a sus amigos cercanos. Y Keith era uno de los amigos más cercanos que ambos tenían.

—Oh, Oficial Griffin—Krolia dijo cuando lo vio en el pasillo del hospital, su rostro caído en cansancio, pero una sonrisa agradecida iluminando sus ojos—, Capitán Shiro.

— ¿Cómo te encuentras, Krolia?—Shiro había preguntado con un tono suave, tomándola de los codos en un abrazo a medias— ¿Cómo está él?

—Él está bien—ella dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Es sólo que es tan intrépido a veces...

Shiro bufó, como si supiera exactamente a lo que se refiere, y habló con Krolia por unos minutos más sobre lo que los doctores habían dicho, James saltando en su espacio sin descanso.

—James.

Volteó a Krolia, encontrándola sonriendo.

—Está en esa habitación, puedes ir a verlo.

James tragó, apenado por haber sido atrapado tan ansioso, pero asintió y caminó a la puerta que Krolia apuntó, tomando un respiro profundo antes de tocar.

—¿Sí?

Abrió lentamente, encontrando a Keith recostado en la camilla mientras le fruncía el ceño al techo, y cuando sus ojos encontraron los suyos, saltó en su espacio, incorporándose y volteando a James como si hubiese sido un fantasma.

—J-james—soltó mientras James cerraba la puerta tras él y atravesaba el cuarto—, ¿Q-qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Puedo preguntarte lo mismo.

Keith se veía perdido, sus ojos observándolo por un minuto antes de que se ampliaran y bajaran a las sábanas.

—Yo... eso...

James bufó, desesperado.

— ¡Tú sólo fuiste y te estrellaste en el maldito escudo, por el amor de dios, Keith! —gritó lanzando su brazo hacia un lado— ¡Pudiste haber muerto!

Keith se exaltó, su leve pelaje erizándose y sus ojos todavía en la cama, sus garras apretando las sábanas al punto de casi desgarrarlas.

—Y-yo... Lo sé, yo sólo...

— ¡¿Tú qué?! ¡Sólo fuiste y lo hiciste! — James exclamó, sus puños volviéndose blancos por la fuerza con las que los apretaba— ¡Ni siquiera pensaste en las consecuencias!

— ¡Lo hice, ¿sí?! —Keith gritó, volteando a él de repente— ¡Lo pensé! ¡Pero la misión era importante y no podía dejarlos ganar!

— ¡¿GANAR QUÉ?! —James vociferó, lágrimas comenzando a caer de sus ojos y quemándole la piel— ¡Ellos hubiesen ganado si tú hubieras muerto!

—James, no lo entiendes...

—Oh, ¿no lo entiendo? ¿En serio? —preguntó molesto, comenzando a caminar de un lado al otro en la estúpidamente pequeña habitación— Entonces ilumíname, Keith. Ayúdame a comprender tu atrevido comportamiento.

Keith se quedó en silencio, parpadeando varias veces para evitar que las lágrimas inundando sus ojos cayeran.

—E-ellos estaban...

— ¿Qué? —cuestionó James, y Keith gruñó.

— ¡Ellos querían atacar a la Tierra, ¿está bien?!— gritó— ¡Ellos querían atacar sus cuarteles, y matar a cada uno de los débiles humanos que intentaran defender su planeta! ¡Querían matarte a ti!

James lo miró fijamente, la confusión revolviendo sus pensamientos, y se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso?

Keith tragó, bajando la mirada otra vez.

—Los escuché hablando de eso en sus comunicadores—contestó en voz baja, su voz temblando—. Dijeron algo sobre eso, ¿sí? No pude oírlo todo, pero te mencionaron a ti, y...

— ¿Y explotaste?

Keith suspiró, asintiendo y dándole una mirada fugaz en el costado de su cama, sus manos estremeciéndose ante el pensamiento.

—Dijeron algo sobre ir por ti primero—murmuró, sus ojos rotos en lágrimas—. Ellos querían matarte y yo...

James apretó sus puños, su corazón amenazándolo en dejar de latir.

—No podía pensar en una vida sin ti. 

Saltó sobre él, sin importarle los siseos de dolor que Keith soltó, y lo abrazó fuertemente, escondiendo su rostro en la curva de su cuello mientras sollozaba en su cabello. 

—J-james...

—Eres tan estúpido—lloriqueó aferrándose a su espalda, Keith finalmente rodeándole los hombros con sus brazos.

—Lo siento mucho...

—Deberías de, estúpido.

Keith bufó con una risa temblorosa, sus dedos yendo de arriba abajo en su espalda, esperando un par de minutos hasta que los jadeos húmedos de James se volvieran suspiros.

—N-no puedo.

Keith tarareó, su mano deteniéndose un momento antes de enterrar los dedos en el cabello corto de James.

— ¿Qué dices?

—Tampoco puedo pensar en una vida sin ti.

Keith lo apretó entre sus brazos.

* * *

La primera vez que James invitó a Keith a la Tierra, James planeó absolutamente todo, yendo una y otra vez sobre los detalles para tener todo preparado y perfecto para ello.

Pero las cosas no fueron como estaban planeadas.

—James.

Sus ojos se abrieron perezosamente, encontrando los de Keith, alarmados, viéndolo fijamente.

—Keith...—murmuró, su boca seca y pastosa por el largo sueño—Hola...

—¿Cómo te sientes? —le preguntó, inclinando su barbilla en sus manos acomodadas en lado de la cama.

—Genial—dijo con una risa, mirándolo con demasiada atención—. Eres hermoso...

Keith se sonrojó, y James sonrió a eso.

—Tuviste una contusión—Keith dijo escondiendo su rostro detrás de sus manos—. Shiro dijo que dirías cosas raras, como ésa.

—Estoy diciendo la verdad—James dijo volteando al techo y suspirando—. ¿No vas a gritarme, cariño? 

Keith bufó, levantándose de la silla y sentándose en la orilla de la cama, James sonriéndole ampliamente.

—Estás con demasiado medicamento como para recordarlo después.

James hizo un puchero, entrecerrando los ojos.

—Quizás deberías besarme y ver si lo recuerdo—murmuró y Keith se atragantó.

—¿Q-qué?

—Deberías—James insistió, parpadeando varias veces—. En serio. 

—¿Hablas en serio?

—Tuve una contusión.

Keith suspiró, como una risa. 

—Oh, ya veo—dijo divertido—. Quizás no debería, en realidad.

— ¿Por qué?

—Me gustaría que recordaras nuestro primer beso.

James lo pensó un momento, su mirada perdida en el techo.

—Sí, me gustaría eso, también. 

— ¿En serio?

—En serio.

Keith rio, demasiado suave y dulce, y James se preguntó si realmente iba a olvidar si besaba a Keith en ese momento.

—Vendré por ti más tarde, ¿sí? —Keith dijo, sus dedos alcanzando los de James en un toque leve— El doctor dijo que estarás bien para esta noche.

—Está bien—James murmuró, encantado por el juguetón comportamiento de Keith cuando se ponía nervioso—. Es una cita.

Keith bufó.

—Una muy rara cita en un hospital, si quieres. 

—Me encantaría.

* * *

Cuando despertó, no se sentía tan mareado ni cansado como antes, sólo el ligero dolor en el costado de su cabeza y el horrible sabor de su aliento en la mañana.

—Mierda—maldijo, apretando sus parpados y frunciendo—. ¿En serio le pedí que me besara?

—Sí.

Saltó en su lugar, volteando hacia un lado y encontrándose a Keith sonriéndole ampliamente.

—Mierda.

Keith se rió, levantándose de la silla junto a la ventana y acercándose deliberadamente, James deseando que su Madre Tierra lo tragara entero.

— ¿Listo para ir a caminar? —Keith preguntó, sus dedos jugueteando con la orilla de las sábanas— ¿O vas a decirme que fue la contusión hablando?

James soltó un gemido de frustración.

—Eso fue... Ah, mierda.

—Dices eso mucho.

—Cállate.

Lo ayudó a levantarse de la cama, sus manos cuidadosamente abrazando sus costados y manteniéndolo sobre sus pies. James no se sentía tan mal como para ser sostenido así, pero no era como si fuese a quejarse de caminar por los pasillos con Keith pegado a su cuerpo, su hombro sirviéndole como almohada.

—Aquí—Keith murmuró, dejando a James caminar por sí mismo en la terraza del hospital, dirigiéndose hacia el barandal lentamente—. ¿James?

James suspiró, aferrándose al barandal y mirando al cielo, las estrellas tintineando y algunas naves espaciales dejando líneas de luz en la noche.

— ¿Vas a gritarme ahora, cariño? —preguntó sin mirar sobre su hombro, Keith bufando— Hice lo que tenía que hacer, ¿sabes?

—Sí—Keith afirmó, sonando nada arrepentido—. Y sé que no había otra forma de poder completar el trabajo.

James asintió, tallándose los ojos por un segundo y luego volteando a Keith.

—Fue un accidente, James, lo sé—Keith aseguró caminando a él, deteniéndose más cerca de lo que nunca había estado antes—. Y sé que estabas asustad, también.

James tragó y asintió de nuevo, sintiendo las manos de Keith encontrando las suyas y dándoles un apretón.

—No voy a gritarte, James—explicó como si no fuese ya muy obvio—. Hiciste tu trabajo y salvaste a todas esas personas. Y el choque fue sólo un accidente.

—Pero...—James comenzó, mirando el espacio entre ellos—Yo te grité antes... 

—Sí, lo hiciste, pero lo merecía—dijo subiendo los hombros—. Tú tomaste decisiones con una mente clara, y yo hice algo estúpido.

James bufó, sacudiendo su cabeza y alzando la mirada a él, sus ojos deteniéndose en los de Keith bastante rápido. Keith jadeó suavemente, una de sus manos dejando las de James y alcanzando su rostro, sus garras siendo cuidadosas con la piel sensible detrás de su oreja.

— ¿Vas a besarme, cariño?

—Sólo si lo recuerdas después.

James rio, sus hombros temblando demasiado en el intento de quedarse quieto, en las manos de Keith.

—Lo haré—aseguró, arriesgando su mano libre a tomar el costado de la cadera de Keith—. Pero, si no, podrías sólo besarme otra vez, ¿sabes?

Esta vez fue Keith el que rio, sus risas retumbando a través de su pecho hacia el cuerpo de James, sus dedos moviéndose firmemente sobre su piel de una forma encantadora.

—Podría.

—Sí, podrías.

El primer beso de James con Keith fue bajo las estrellas de la Tierra.

* * *

— ¿Keith te dijo que quiere hacer la Prueba de Voltron?

James casi se atragantó, tosiendo y teniendo que tomar una servilleta antes de que el jugo saliera por su nariz. 

— ¿Tú qué? —soltó volteando a Keith, quien fulminaba a Shiro al otro lado de la mesa.

—Gracias, Takashi—Keith escupió a Shiro, éste sonriéndole ampliamente con malicia.

—No me dijiste de eso—James dijo, su tono rozando traición—, ¡Yo te dije que quería hacer la Prueba, y tú ni siquiera lo mencionaste!

Keith suspiró, mordiendo la carne en su plato y masticando minuciosamente.

—No vas a escaparte de esto comiendo, Kogane.

Puso los ojos en blanco y lo miró de reojo sobre su vaso de bebida verde.

—Yo sólo...—comenzó, haciendo un vago movimiento con su otra mano—Mira, estabas hable y hable sobre la Prueba de Voltron, y sobre lo emocionado que estabas, así que no me sentí bien diciéndote que iba a hacerla, también. 

— ¿Estabas preocupado porque ibas a robarte la atención? —James jadeó en shock— ¡Eso es mucho peor!

Keith soltó su vaso y tenedor, dejándose caer en la silla.

—No quería decirte porque quieres ir por el León Rojo y yo también iré por él.

James sintió traición real atravesándole el pecho.

Bueno, quizás eso es una exageración, pero Keith prefirió esconderlo antes de siquiera decírselo.

— ¿Y qué? —James preguntó frunciendo el entrecejo— ¿Vas a dejármelo?

Keith se mordió el labio inferior.

—Yo... ¿pensé en hacerlo?

—Oh, no—James exclamó levantándose y apuntándolo con un dedo—. Tú y yo vamos a ir a tomar la Prueba, ¿oíste?

—Pero...

—Keith, ¿me oíste?

Keith boqueó un momento, sus ojos yendo de James a la expresión divertida de Shiro.

—L-lo oí, pero...

—No "peros", Keith—dijo sentándose nuevamente y tomando un sorbo de su jugo, suspirando después—. Yo no... no quiero detenerte, ¿sí?

Keith se encogió en su asiento, moviendo su cabeza.

—Incluso si vamos, no hay garantía de que uno de nosotros será el Paladín Rojo—murmuró picando su comida en un movimiento pensativo—. Habrá como millones de personas asistiendo.

—Pero no quería tomar algo que tú te mereces.

—También lo mereces tú, Keith.

Keith lo miró de reojo, sonriendo un poco con su propia expresión de orgullo.

—No como tú.

—Quizás.

—Imbécil.

* * *

— ¿Estás molesto?

James suspiró lentamente, permitiendo a sus pulmones sufrir un momento antes de tomar aire.

—Sí.

—Lo siento, James.

Se volteó a él, atrapando sus ojos mirando al suelo en pensamientos rotos. 

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —preguntó mirando al piso, también. Y vio los dedos de Keith jugueteando nerviosamente, ahora sin la punta de la trenza en sus manos porque cortó gran parte de su cabello gracias al calor del verano, y ahora los mechones negros terminaban descuidados a la altura de sus hombros— ¿Realmente pensaste en renunciar?

Keith se quedó en silencio, sus dientes mordiendo su labio inferior con demasiada fuerza, y James chasqueó la lengua, caminando hacia él y sosteniendo su rostro, su pulgar rozado sobre su boca para que Keith soltara su labio.

—Deja de hacer eso—James murmuró—. Te harás daño.

Keith lo miró fijamente a los ojos, sus manos tensándose antes de deslizarse sobre las caderas de James y hacia su espalda, dando un paso para abrazarlo. James no le soltó el rostro.

—No quería decírtelo—Keith comenzó, su cabeza inclinándose hacia la palma en su mejilla—, porque tenía miedo.

James frunció el ceño, sus labios volviéndose una línea.

— ¿Miedo? —susurró, tratando de no sonar duro— ¿Miedo de qué?

—Siempre estás en peligro, James—Keith apuntó cerrando los ojos—. Siempre estás arriesgando tu vida para salvar a todos. Siempre estás preocupándome.

James ahora en serio frunció el ceño.

— ¿Y tú estás diciéndome esto, señor Estrellé-mi-nave-para-destruir-un-escudo-porque-gente-mala-estaba-diciendo-cosas-malas-sobre-mi-amado?

— ¿Amado? —Keith repitió divertido— Ni siquiera estábamos saliendo.

—Te estrellaste por eso, Keith.

—Cierto, pero...

—No "peros"—James dijo de nuevo y se inclinó mientras jalaba a Keith, sus frentes juntándose en un toque—. Tú siempre estás en peligro, también, Keith. Es por eso que quería tomar la Prueba en un principio. Quería ser capaz de protegerte.

—Bueno, es por eso que yo también quiero tomarla, James—Keith hizo un puchero, arrugando su nariz al intentar mirar a James a los ojos—. Quiero ser capaz de pelear por ti, quiero ser más fuerte y esconderte de cualquiera que intente hacerte daño.

James bufó.

—Te pareces a tu padre.

—No estamos hablando sobre eso—Keith gruñó, sus manos vagando sobre la espalda de James de una manera aliviadora y posesiva—. Yo sólo...

James lo sintió alejarse, y le soltó el rostro, Keith cabizbajo y viéndose inquieto.

—Mira, no tienes que contestar, ¿sí? —dijo de repente, dándole una mirada fugaz a su cara— Así que no actúes raro si no sabes qué decir, sólo quiero decirlo, ¿sí?

—¿Vas a invitarme a salir? —James lo molestó, ganándose otro gruñido— Sabes que hemos estado saliendo desde hace tiempo, ¿cierto?

—James...

—Sólo estoy asegurándome.

Keith soltó un quejido sin forma y dio otro paso, tomando la cabeza de James y besándolo lentamente, sus labios casi no moviéndose mientras inclinaba su cabeza y abría su boca en roces tranquilos. James no pudo evitar un jadeo, alcanzando sus manos en sus mejillas y apretándolas fuertemente, respondiendo al beso con la misma calma y pasión que Keith transmitía.

Se separaron por un segundo, continuando con varios besos, algunos castos y cortos o besuqueándose por largo tiempo hasta que sus alientos salían entrecortados.

—Estoy enamorado de ti—Keith confesó un poco después de que James le robó el aliento con un beso especialmente profundo—. Y yo sólo... no puedo estar ahí afuera pensando que podrías estar en peligro.

James suspiró, su boca curveándose en una sonrisa demasiado apenada para ser burlesca.

—También te amo—contestó ladeando su nariz para acariciar la de Keith—. Así que, por favor, quédate a mi lado durante todo el tiempo que quieras protegerme. 

—Sabes que vivimos en planetas completamente diferentes, ¿cierto? —Keith dijo frunciendo el entrecejo, una sonrisa escapándosele de los labios—En galaxias completamente diferentes, ¿sabes?

James rio, acurrucando su cara en el cuello de Keith.

—Lo sé—susurró—. Lo siento, eso fue estúpido.

—No lo fue—Keith murmuró, sus dedos haciendo figuras en su cabello—. Yo también quiero eso. 

—Quizás eres tú el estúpido.

—Quizás.

—Te amo.

—Te amo, James.

* * *

No le gustaba la sensación de decepción. Era como arrancar el aire de sus pulmones. Era como querer llorar mucho pero no lograr soltar ni una sola lágrima.

Una niña humana había llamado al León Verde hacía unos meses, éste contestando casi de inmediato y defendiendo a su nueva piloto de los niños que la habían empujado al suelo y habían intentado golpearla y romper sus libros.

Esta niña era Katie Holt, la hija menor del Comandante Holt, y ella era terriblemente brillante, demasiado inteligente para su propio bien, y en muchas maneras que el resto de los humanos nunca lo serían.

Esto fue lo que comenzó lo llamado Prueba de Voltron, la búsqueda del resto de los paladines, muchos participantes intentando llamar por el resto de los leones pero ninguno de estos respondiendo.

No al menos hasta que un alteano lloró por ayuda durante una tormenta, sus pulmones siendo aplastados por la fuerza de las olas y casi ahogándose cuando el León Azul apareció en un destello de luz, salvando a su nuevo paladín de los tormentosos océanos y causando mucha más controversia en el universo.

Verde y Azul estaban tomados, sus paladines ya habiéndose conocido y emocionados de saber más sobre los leones, pero estos no responderían de nuevo hasta que los otros tres tuvieran sus pilotos. 

La Prueba era sólo atender a la reunión que la Princesa Allura estaba organizando, su palacio en Altea estando demasiado lleno de personas intentando llamar a los leones que querían, pero los leones descartaban rápidamente a aquellos que sólo querían poder y fama. Incluso podían ver a los leones en persona, estos estando sentados en los jardines con sus escudos activados, y uno por uno tenían la oportunidad de llamarlos: primero el Amarillo, segundo el Rojo, y por último el Negro.

James se había separado de Keith de camino a los leones, la línea que formaba la gente causando que estuviesen separados por unas 20 personas. Y Keith, estando frente a él, siempre miraba sobre su hombro para encontrarlo, sonriéndole nerviosamente antes de volverse al frente, y a juzgar por el movimiento de sus hombros, James podía decir que estaba jugueteando con la punta de su ahora corta trenza.

Pasaron al León Amarillo y se pararon frente a él por unos segundos sólo como una cordialidad, llamándole y de alguna manera presentándose para continuar con su camino hacia el León Rojo, Keith comenzando a lanzar miradas hacia los lados mientras sus orejas se enderezaban y torcían en cualquier dirección.

Estaba inquieto, James notó.

— ¡Ah!

Las personas repentinamente comenzaron a gritar y animar, James mirando hacia atrás y viendo el escudo del León Amarillo bajar frente a un Balmero, mirándose tan sorprendido que el resto de la audiencia aplaudiendo y entusiasmándolo a entrar al león.

Hasta ese momento, James sintió aprensión real.

¿Y si no conseguía ser el Paladín Rojo? ¿Y si ninguno de ellos lograba despertar al León Rojo? ¿Y si se convertía en la decepción que no quería ser?

— ¡Miren!

James se exaltó, mirando hacia el León Rojo, su escudo bajando rápidamente e inclinándose hacia su nuevo piloto, Keith parado justo enfrente con su brazo estirado hacia él.

James lo vio sonreír, tan amplio que sus dientes afilados se podían ver, y se sintió demasiado orgulloso de él mientras la gente lo animaba. Pero entonces la realidad lo golpeó, y la decepción sobre sí mismo torció sus entrañas y acortó su respiración.

Fue el peor momento para que Keith lo mirara, la emoción en su rostro desmoronándose y cayendo en desesperación.

—James...

Sacudió su cabeza, forzando una sonrisa a Keith, y se trató de abrir paso entre la multitud, sintiendo sus ojos comenzando a arder con la amenaza de lágrimas.

— ¡James! —escuchó a Keith llamarle, sus pies todavía llevándolo hacia el costado del castillo, pasando el León Negro, — ¡JAMES!

Un estruendoso rugido hizo el suelo temblar, James congelándose en su lugar, y el tercer escudo cayó, el León Negro ignorando a la persona intentando llamarlo y caminando un par de pasos, su sombra cubriendo a James con una postura intimidante.

—¿Q-qué?

El León movió sus hombros un poco, como si la postura de estar sentada por quién sabe cuánto tiempo haya causado dolor a sus músculos, y entonces se inclinó ante él, toda la gente quedándose en silencio ante sus acciones.

— ¿Qué...? —James murmuró, incredulidad coloreando su voz y expresión— ¿Tú quieres que yo...?

Un bajo gruñido le hizo jadear, mordiéndose el labio y arriesgando un paso hacia el León Negro.

"Él estará a tu lado de la misma forma que siempre ha estado," escuchó vagamente en su cabeza, enmudeciendo los gritos de emoción de la gente aclamando a los nuevos paladines, "Él estará a tu lado como tú quieres que lo esté."

Volteó a Keith, sus ojos índigo abiertos en maravilla, brillando hermosamente bajo la luz de los soles de Altea, y recibió una sonrisa cariñosa de él, sintiéndose a sí mismo sonreír.

"Así como él quiere estar a tu lado."


End file.
